Anticipation
by abouquetofstars
Summary: Even the faint repetition of his breath was enough to drive me crazy. When I'm with Syaoran, the world gets really quiet. Everything slows down except for my heartbeat. Syao&Saku, One Shot, AU.


Even the faint repetition of his breath near my ear was enough to drive me crazy. When I'm with Syaoran, the world gets really quiet. Everything slows down, except for my heartbeat. I shivered from the nerves.

"You're always cold," he said. The comment lingers in the air for just a moment, then I brush it off. I shifted my body closer towards him, claiming that I was chilly when it reality I just craved his contact. My nose sniffled and I cracked a grin. "You smell really good." I said, trying to sound nonchalant. I snuggle my face deeper into his neck…

I wondered what we were doing, exactly. It was twelve minutes past midnight on what was now Sunday morning (previously Saturday night) and we were lying in his bed. Tomoyo and Eriol had left only minutes ago and when I suggested we go up to his room, it was like we both anticipated something so much more than just playing Ocarina of Time.

We'd made our way on the mattress for no real reason and he promptly began rubbing my feet, and I wondered if he considered this behaviour normal for just 'friends'. My thoughts didn't drift far from the sort until now, after we decided to just go to 'sleep'. I couldn't help imagining the possibilities of the hours to come, the night we were to spend all alone. I liked him. A lot. And I wanted him.

His forearm grazed my chest as he wrapped himself around my body, his grip tightening as he pulled me closer. Maybe it was how impossibly warm I _actually_ was, or maybe it was the rum and coke I'd had a few hours before…nevertheless, I was beginning to get dizzy.

Maybe, just maybe, it was the sheer lust that over took me when I realized just how pressed our chests were against each other. I wondered if he could feel the fierceness of my pounding heart, because I was becoming all too aware of it.

Suddenly, there was a flutter over top of my waist and I start to squirm. He was tickling me! Of all things!

I rolled over so my back was facing him. I tried to beg for mercy but I was overtaken with giggles. I cried for him to stop and his laugh bellowed. It was enchanting. It merged with mine, creating a harmony of childish play that lasted for ten minutes.

It was when his arms wrapped completely around me and I was pulled forward that my heart actually stopped beating. I was on top of him, our faces only inches apart.

Without hesitation he got me into this position. Prick.

Then our eyes met.

One second. I stopped breathing.  
>Two seconds. He shuffled underneath me, and even though the light was off, I could see his smile, wide and charming as ever. He knew what he was doing, and he was enjoying every second.<br>Three seconds. Our chests touched and my heart rate returned, at a pulse I didn't know could be so fast. I was all too aware of him underneath me. I knew where every inch of his body met mine and where it didn't. My breath returned; loud, but so was his.

There was this atmosphere of knowing. We knew what was coming, but I still wasn't sure how to handle it yet. How I wanted to lean forward, touch my lips with mine and get lost in a kiss that wouldn't be able to find me. The want, no- the need, almost over took but the doubt won. The worry of rejection won.

I slowly rolled off and managed my final witty comment; "Do you have to create sexual tension or do you just enjoy it?"

He blinked, looking confused. That's when I began to laugh. Something about the way I giggled at him must've set it off in his brain. He snapped. He lunged forward at me, and within milliseconds he was on top of me.

The volume of energy increased so much I felt like our bodies were screaming for each other, begging for a touch only the other had. I wanted him. I wanted him more than anything, I wanted him to be mine.

I was surrounded by him. I lay on my back with his hands pressed against me, he was on top of me, his eyes not once breaking our stare. He leaned in, skin on skin our cheeks brushed, and our noses grazed.

Then he pulled back. Just for a moment. It was like he was finally asking for my permission. I nodded.

Then, he kissed me.

It was magical. I could feel every nerve in my lips tingle as his met mine. What I'd been waiting for was so much better than what I'd imagined. I didn't know what to think, my head was getting hazy and I was losing sense of my, well, everything. I didn't know quite what was going on, all I knew was him. All I knew was that I didn't want it to stop.

**Review please! This was inspired by a true story x3 **


End file.
